


Preußens Gloria

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Cute, Deutsch | German, Friedrich is not amused, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Preußens Gloria, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Es ist Friedrichs GeburtstagUnd er kann Marschmusik einfach nicht ausstehen.Sehr zu Kattes Leidwesen...





	Preußens Gloria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



> tja, ursprünglich sollte es nur Attempt at Humor werden, aber irgendwie hat die Geschichte dann beim Schreiben selber das Heft in die Hand genommen.  
> Ich bin nicht gänzlich glücklich damit, aber ich wüsste auch nicht, wie ich es besser machen sollte, ohne es nach 250 Wörtern abzuwürgen, von demher… jetzt müsst ihr es lesen xD

Es war noch stockdunkel draußen gewesen, als Katte um kurz vor vier am Morgen die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Friedrich hatte noch tief und fest geschlafen, und auch wenn heute sein Geburtstag war hatte er ihn nicht wecken wollen. Er würde ihn ja heute Mittag sehen, und dann hätten sie noch den ganzen Nachmittag zusammen, und den Abend…

Er würde seinen Vorgesetzten fragen, ob er heute ein oder zwei Überstunden abbauen und etwas früher gehen konnte. Dann wäre er vor seinem Freund zuhause, und könnte schon mal das Mittagessen kochen. Und sich mental auf das vorbereiten, was er sich außerdem vorgenommen hatte. Er wollte Friedrich überraschen…

Und zwar mit einem Antrag. Seine Liebe zu Friedrich war seit Jahren ungetrübt, ihre Beziehung lief noch immer so gut wie in der Anfangszeit. Natürlich hatte sich in ein paar Dingen Routine eingeschlichen, aber es gab doch immer noch genug, das von Zeit zu Zeit auch mal neu und aufregend war, und zwar nicht nur im Bett. Friedrich machte sein Leben reicher. Und deshalb wollte Katte ihn endlich fragen, ob er ihn denn heiraten wollte. Er hatte das schon seit Weihnachten vor, wenn er ganz ehrlich war. Er musste sich nur trauen... Aber vielleicht würde er sich ja heute, an Friedrichs Geburtstag, überwinden können.

 

An diesem 24. Januar kam Friedrich eine Dreiviertelstunde früher als gewöhnlich von der Arbeit nach Hause. Als er die Wohnungstür aufsperrte, schlug ihm Wärme, der vertraute Geruch von Zuhause und angenehme Stille entgegen. Er seufzte leise und zufrieden auf, hängte seinen Mantel an die Garderobe, stellte seine Schuhe auf die dafür vorgesehene Ablage und wickelte sich aus seinem Schal. Als er die zwei Meter preußischblaue Wolle auf die Kommode legte, fielen ihm Kattes Stiefel auf, die neben dem Möbelstück standen, und sein Mantel, der vom Haken gerutscht und auf den Boden gefallen sein musste. Also war sein Freund schon daheim!

Aber noch bevor er nach Katte rufen oder sich auf die Suche nach ihm machen konnte, wurde die behagliche Stille gewaltsam zerrissen. Rhythmische Marschklänge schallten durch die Wohnung, die Friedrich nur allzu bekannt und aus tiefster Seele verhasst waren.

„KATTE!!!“ Friedrich riss die Tür zum Flur auf und stürmte ins Wohnzimmer. Verdammt, eigentlich wusste der doch, dass er das nicht abkonnte! Aber weder sein Freund noch die Quelle der Ruhestörung waren im Wohnzimmer anzutreffen. Friedrich atmete tief durch, während weiterhin die Klänge eines Militärmarsches ertönten. Wieso ausgerechnet Preußens Gloria!

Bei seiner nächsten Anlaufstelle, der Küche, wurde er fündig. Katte stand vor der Küchenzeile, in Gesellschaft eines Berges Kartoffeln und dem vor sich hin schmetternden Radio. Friedrich zog ohne weiteren Kommentar den Stecker.

Überrascht ob der plötzlich eingetretenen Stille drehte Katte sich um. „Sanssouci!“

„Katte…“ Friedrich lehnte sich genervt gegen die Wand. „Wie kannst du nur…“ Aber er war nicht wirklich böse, um seine Mundwinkel spielte bereits wieder ein leichtes Lächeln, als er sah, wie schuldbewusst Katte aussah.

„Ich dachte, du kommst erst in einer halben Stunde…“, meinte Katte und hob entschuldigend die Schultern. „Und das motiviert wenigstens beim Kartoffeln schälen.“

„Alles gut.“ Friedrich trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Seit wann schälst du denn Kartoffeln?“

„Ich wollte für dich kochen.“ Katte legte das Messer weg und nahm ihn zärtlich in die Arme. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Schatz.“ Er gab Friedrich einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, dann einen auf die Lippen.

Friedrich erwiderte Kuss und Umarmung glücklich. „Voll lieb von dir“, murmelte er schließlich gegen Kattes Lippen, nahm den Kopf ein wenig zurück und lächelte seinen Partner an.

Der wuschelte dem Kleineren durch die noch immer von der Mütze zerzausten Locken. „Ist schließlich dein Geburtstag, Sanssouci.“ Er griff wieder nach dem Messer und wandte sich erneut den Kartoffeln zu.

„Na komm.“ Friedrich grinste ihn an. „Ich helfe dir mal. Dann geht‘s schneller.“ Er holte sich auch ein Messer aus der Schublade, stellte sich neben Katte und nahm sich eine Kartoffel. Dass sein Freund ihm einen seltsamen Blick von der Seite zuwarf, bemerkte er gar nicht. „Was wolltest du denn eigentlich kochen?“

Eine leichte Röte stieg Katte in die Wangen. „Kartoffelbrei.“

„Wirklich?“ Belustigt sah Friedrich zu ihm hinüber. „Trotz deiner traumatischen Erfahrungen beim letzten Mal?“

„Naja…“ Katte zögerte kurz, und sah ihn dann verlegen an. „In Kartoffelbrei lassen sich eben am besten Sachen verstecken.“

„Bitte?“ Jetzt war Friedrich verwirrt genug, um das Messer sinken zu lassen. „Was willst du im Kartoffelbrei denn verstecken?“

Nervös drehte Katte sein Messer zwischen den Fingern. „Alles Mögliche…“ Verdammt, hoffentlich war sein Gesicht nicht so rot wie es sich gerade anfühlte. Er atmete etwas tiefer ein, dann legte er das Messer weg und griff in seine Hosentasche. „Das hier zum Beispiel.“

„Das… oh.“ Wie erstarrt ruhte Friedrichs Blick sekundenlang auf dem eleganten, schmalen Silberring, den Katte ihm fast schon schüchtern entgegenhielt.

Sein Freund räusperte sich. „Wir sind jetzt schon so lange zusammen, und ich habe noch keinen anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt getroffen, den ich mehr geliebt habe, und der mir wichtiger wäre. In meinem ganzen Leben nicht. Ich will dich fragen…“ Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Ich will dich fragen, ob du mich heiraten willst, Friedrich.“

Friedrich merkte, dass er rot wurde. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, dann nickte er stürmisch und warf sich Katte in die Arme. „Ja…“, flüsterte er. „Ja, natürlich. Was glaubst du denn?“

Katte küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Haare. „Du machst mich so glücklich, Sanssouci…“

Mit einem Lächeln küsste Friedrich ihn auf die Lippen. Dann murmelte er: „Du darfst auch wieder Preußens Gloria anmachen, wenn du möchtest… aber leise…“

Aber Katte schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nicht an deinem Geburtstag.“


End file.
